Mobile devices are now able to perform a wide range of tasks. For example, mobile devices are used as phones, as electronic mail (email) client devices, as book-reading devices, as gaming systems, etc. As a result, parents have a difficult time controlling how the devices are used by their children. In addition, since mobile devices are often used to download school materials/texts, and are needed so that a parent can stay in touch with his/her child, it becomes difficult for a parent to take the mobile device away from his/her child.